Safety
by Chibi Pandora
Summary: Relena is in danger as a group is after her life. To protect her, Heero is assigned as her bodyguard at all times. Classic couples with one new one that won’t appear until later on in the story. Some bad language. Rather boring story really.
1. Default Chapter

Safety Chapter One  
  
By Day Dreamer  
  
Ok, first I don't own Gundam Wing or anything you might find to sue me for. Next this is Relena + Heero romantic, so if you don't like that stop reading now and go away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dark, very dark.  
  
"She's moving!" The voice was kind and young.  
  
"Come on! Wake up!" This one was deeper and strong.  
  
"Relena." This voice was  
  
"Heero?" Asked Relena waking up. She blinked, but her eyes felt so heavy. She looked next to her bed and Milliardo, Noin, and Heero were by her bed. She sat up and looked around and felt alarmed looking at the strange room she was in.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. Noin jumped up and hugged her.  
  
"Relena! You're ok! Thank God!" She was almost crying and wouldn't let her go. Milliardo stood up and smiled at his sister. His smiled looked so worried.  
  
"You are brave Relena." He said in his soft voice caring voice that not many people got to hear.  
  
"What happened?" She demanded now. Two gundam pilots came in, Duo and Quatre, both with a look of relief.  
  
"Hey! She's alive! Alright!" Said Duo happily and his long braid swung as he walked. He had on his smile as always. "We thought you might be going into the light."  
  
"What happened!?" Relena was getting really annoyed now. She didn't remember what happened to her and they were starting to alarm her. Quatre just smiled.  
  
"You really worried us, Relena." He always had that soft voice and kind eyes, but today he sounded even softer.  
  
"I'm glad she is a wake," Said a young lady, Relena looked up and recognized her as her doctor. "But she needs to rest now." Everyone started leaving. Smiling and laughing. Noin and Milliardo walked out hand in hand, which Relena made a note of. The doctor left too, but Heero, however, stayed.  
  
"Heero, what the hell happened?" She asked very upset. He walked over to her bed. She smiled a little at her and she recognized this as his way of being pleased she was alive.  
  
"You don't remember?" He asked a little surprised. He walked over and sat down in chair next to the hospital bed. "If I did, I probably wouldn't be asking." She said still a little annoyed, but calming down, mainly because he was there. He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Think for a second. You were making a speech to the colonies." He gave her time to think. She closed her eyes. She thought very hard and had to think from the beginning of her day. She remembered that she had to make a speech and when she made it.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, it was.Yes I remember that." She thought about it, but couldn't remember anything else.  
  
"Well, in the middle of your speech." He paused, hoping she would remember, and sighed. "Some one shot you." Her eyes widened as she remembered. She remembered looking up at a gun and at first it didn't bother her, but then she realized it wasn't Heero.  
  
"That's right. The guard pushed me, but he was a second too late and it hit me in the arm. That's why everyone was so upset."  
  
"Yeah, well, that bullet had poison in it. That's what really worried everyone. We found a antidote, but we sure if it would work." He stood up. "The doctor said you needed rest and she's right. You need to get out of here. If someone is trying to kill you then you're a sitting duck here." Heero moved toward the door, but stopped in the doorway and looked back at her. "Relena. I'm sorry I wasn't there." He had the look of a failed mission. She studied his expression and it was worse then any expression she had seen him with, but she smiled at him.  
  
"It's ok. Why you want to protect me I don't think I'll ever understand." He smiled.  
  
"Because." He said leaning against the doorway. "I'm the only one who can kill you." He walked out, but may have stayed out side the door. She wasn't sure. So someone wants to kill me. They must be good too. There were so many guards there it would be really hard to get to me with out one seeing. She closed her eyes. It felt nice and she was so tired. Heero cares? She wondered. Maybe he doesn't though. If he did he would have been there. But he is here now. She smiled and went to sleep.  
  
"Ok Miss Relena. You should be ok." She heard the doctor say. She opened her eyes. "You can leave today. Your friends are waiting for you in the lobby." She got up, feeling much better after the rest, and walked out to the lobby with her arm wrapped in bandages.  
  
She walked out to see Duo, Quatre, Milliardo, and Noin in the waiting room. They all sat on chairs around the room taking, but she couldn't find Heero. She sighed. He must have left me again. Milliardo walked over and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I should have done something." He said quietly into her ear.  
  
"I'm ok. It wasn't that bad. Is the guard ok?" He smiled at his little sister's concern.  
  
"He's fine, but he was really worried about you."  
  
"You have to let me thank him. He did save my life."  
  
"You can, but first." He became grave. "You have to understand something. Who ever it was who shot you was an incredible assassin. Someone would have to be as good as Heero to be able to shoot you at that distance and with out being noticed." His eye's narrowed. "Well, he tried for you again wail you were sleeping. It seems to be a different person this time, so you might have a whole group after you." He paused. "Heero saved you this time." He seemed to regret say that and she worked hard not to smile at that.  
  
"Ok, so.What do I do?" She asked. She couldn't see them being able to do that much, except tighten security.  
  
"Well, you need protection so you have to have a bodyguard at all times." He looked like there was more, but he didn't want to continue. Duo looked at him.  
  
"We all decided that we wanted you to live, so you get to spend some time with Heero." Said Duo happily. Milliardo shuddered a little. He knew Relena would be safe, but he really didn't want to owe him anything more.  
  
"Of all people." He muttered. Relena tried to ignore the comment.  
  
"Ok. So he's going to be following me all day or something?" She asked doing her best not to look as excited as she was. Duo laughed a little.  
  
"Better. You get to live with him!" He had a big smile on that Relena feel a little scared. "Your house isn't safe enough so we figured that you'd be best off by staying with him."  
  
"So I'll be living in his house with him?" She had to struggle to get the words out.  
  
"Yep!" She looked serous so Duo stopped smiling. "Don't want Heero to protect you?"  
  
"No it's not that, it's just." She really couldn't find anything to say that would explain it. Duo raised his eyebrows and smiled. She knew just what he was getting at. Heero, fortunately, came over.  
  
"Are you ready?" Heero asked. She nodded.  
  
"Be careful." Said Quatre.  
  
"We'll miss you." Said Noin.  
  
"Have fun!" Said Duo. No one knew if he was talking to Relena or Heero, or both.  
  
Milliardo hugged his sister one last time.  
  
"If you don't want to do this, just say so and I'll" He whispered.  
  
"It's fine." She whispered back. "I'll be safer this way." He sighed.  
  
"We'll visit you." He said.  
  
"Yeah, were going to drive you nuts." Said Duo. Relena laughed, mainly because it was so true, but Heero glared.  
  
"Take care Relena." Said Noin. She whispered something to Milliardo and he nodded.  
  
"Bye." Said Relena and followed Heero to his car.  
  
"First we are going to your house to get your stuff." Said Heero as they got into the car.  
  
"How much should I bring?" He shrugged.  
  
"My apartment is small, but bring what you want. You should pack for at least two weeks, though I don't know how long you'll be here."  
  
"So what is going happen?"  
  
"It's going to be just like every other day, except that I'll be following you around and you stay at my house."  
  
"Why don't we stay at my house?"  
  
"It's too big."  
  
"How long do you think this will take?" He looked at her for a second before his eyes returned to the road.  
  
"I don't know. I really can't even make a guess."  
  
"Are they, in your opinion, good?" He didn't say anything for a wail.  
  
"You'll have to be very careful." He said at last.  
  
"That bad?" He closed his eyes for a second.  
  
"Yeah, they are. This is it, right?" She looked a head to see her house. It really was too big. She didn't spend enough time there. She was too busy going to colonies and cities.  
  
"Yeah. This it." He stopped the car and they walked in. A guard came to attention when she walked in.  
  
"Miss Relena. I'm glad you are better. Will you be needing a bodyguard from now on?"  
  
"That's alright. I have one now." She waved her hand by Heero. The guard seemed to jump.  
  
"H.Heero Yuy? A gundam?" Heero glared at him.  
  
"Yes." Relena replied  
  
"Alright Miss Relena." They begun to walk down the hall. Heero looked ticked off.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero." She feeling bad one of her guard would talk to him like that.  
  
"I don't trust that guard." He said with a little fire in his eyes.  
  
"Heero, just because he didn't like you doesn't mean" She was cut off by a gunshot. She spun around. The guard was kneeling on the ground. A gun was a few feet away and Heero stood with his gun pointed at the guard.  
  
"What do you want with Relena?" Demanded Heero. The guard gave a hard glare as bad as Heero's.  
  
"Go to hell." The guard said and jumped for his gun, grabbed it, and pointed it straight at Relena. Heero shot the gun out of his hand again. He walked forward and held the gun next to the guard's head.  
  
"What do you want with Relena?" Heero demanded again.  
  
"Well, I want her dead." Heero hit him over the head with his gun. A few guards came running. They stopped when they saw the body.  
  
"I recognize these guards." Said Relena quietly. Heero nodded.  
  
"This guard attacked Relena." He told the other guards. The all nodded and hand cuffed him as Heero push Relena on.  
  
"Thank you Heero." She said quietly.  
  
"At least we know what were up against." Said Heero. They got to the room and she stuffed her suitcase with clothes and papers. She also took her laptop and a radio.  
  
"Ok. That's it, I think."  
  
"We might be able to come back, but only if we have to."  
  
"Ok, well lets. Go now."  
  
"Sure." They left quickly. They guard was gone now. They got into the car, after Heero checked it over, and drove to Heero's apartment. Relena wasn't very surprised when they got inside. It was just as she imagined it would be, faded, yet clean, and dark. "There's one bedroom, bathroom, and a living room-kitchen." She looked around. It was incredibly small. The bedroom had a small bed, a dresser, and a closet. The bathroom was a toilet and a shower and the living room was connected to the kitchen and included a counter, an oven, a refrigerator, and a table. There was a small couch in the corner too, but it was hardly noticeable.  
  
"I know my house was dangerous, but." Said Relena to her self.  
  
"You can have the bed." He said taking the bag into his room.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked. "This is your room."  
  
"I type in the middle of the night. This way I won't wake you up."  
  
"Thank you." She said with a smile.  
  
"It's ok." He said as he got some blankets out of the closets. She put the papers in one neat pile on the bed stand and put her radio and lab top next to it on the floor. Heero threw some blankets on the couch and some pillows. They looked around. That was about it. Relena checked her watch. It was about four o' clock.  
  
"Well, I think were done." Said Relena.  
  
"Yeah, did you bring everything you needed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well," He said sitting on a chair at the table. "I guess that's it then." She nodded. She felt like she should say something and searched her mind for the right words.  
  
"Thank you again Heero."  
  
"It's no problem." Then there was a knock on the door. Heero took out his gun.  
  
"Come in." He shouted and pointed his gun at the door.  
  
"Hey there!" Shouted Duo happily. "Brought a housewarming gift!" Heero looked toward Relena.  
  
"What do you say? Shall I shoot him?" Relena laughed and so did Duo.  
  
"You been hanging around me too long." Said Duo handing her a cake. "I was shopping and I found this cake and I was so hungry, but I needed a good excuse to get it, so I figured you two would like some too."  
  
"Thank you Duo." Said Relena taking it to the counter. "Where are the knifes?"  
  
"Second down." She took out a knife and started to cut. Heero got up and went to the cupboard and got out the plates. Duo watched, as Relena would put the slices on the plate Heero handed her. They looked like some kind of nice picture.  
  
"You know." Said Duo watching them. "At first I thought this was a really bad idea, but you two really work together well. I guess its practice before you get ma-"  
  
"Eat." Said Heero shoving a plate into his hands.  
  
It was good cake. It was strawberry with cream in the middle.  
  
"Good cake Duo." Said Relena  
  
"Yeah, I told you it looked good." He said with a smile. "There's enough to take some to Hilde too." He got an extra big smile.  
  
Heero stood up. He moved to the bedroom and looked out the window.  
  
"Relena, get under the table." She did as she was told and two seconds later the door was flung open and a man with a machine gun shot around the room. Heero, who had hid behind the door, hit him. He was out cold.  
  
"It's ok Relena." He said helping her from under the table wail Duo checked the guy's pockets. The room was torn up a little.  
  
"Nothing on him." Said Duo standing up. He looked over to the counter. "But at least he missed the cake."  
  
The day passed on. Most of it was spent with Relena and Heero typing and typing and so on and so forth. Relena glanced at Heero now and then over her laptop, but he was always lost in the computer screen. She sighed and he looked up at her. She smiled and went back to her work, cursing at her self in her head.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked. He looked over at a clock she hadn't seen because it blended into the wall so much. It was little past six.  
  
"A little." She said closing the window containing her speech. He nodded and got up to look in the refrigerator. She walked over to look as well. It was mostly empty: Milk, a few fruits and vegetables, a package of cheese, and a few other items she couldn't make out. He shut the door and leaned against the counter.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to go somewhere." He said looking at the wall. He was avoiding the fact she was standing so close to him. She smiled lightly trying to cheer him up a little. He looked at her, but quickly looked away.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what did you think? Ok, or so-so? Didn't like it at all? Well, wither you liked or not write and tell me! Any comments are good comments! It would mean a lot to me. I want to finish this, but first I have to know if anyone is reading this. I hope someone is. Thanks Bye! ^_^! 


	2. safety 2 Sister colony project

Safety Chapter 2  
  
^_^; Next chapter I'm afraid. Should be a little better. I hope. Ok. Well, not really. Sorry, but this story is rather boring. O_o I post it, because I love the villain. He doesn't really get his spot light til the end though. If you didn't care much for chapter one, umm. ^_^ go look at my profile I have much better stories then this one. I wrote this years ago.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo walked into the small living room of Noin's apartment. The gundam pilots, plus Zechs and Noin, were scattered through out the room working and drinking coffee. No one bothered to look up at him. Duo sighed and fell into a chair throwing the leftover cake on a coffee table sitting in the middle of the room.  
  
"How did it go?" Asked Zechs, without looking up from his computer. They had been working sense they got back from the hospital on the Internet and looking through the papers given to the preventers for the case.  
  
"Well, Trowa was right. If I didn't have something in my hands, Heero would have blown my head off. What did you find out?"  
  
"Not much." Said Trowa, "They are well trained and won't say anything." He paused, "However, we do know the group was formed around the time the wars ended."  
  
"That's it? I hope we haven't lost our touch."  
  
"It's not the same as trying to crack a code." Said Trowa.  
  
"How long do you think it will take?" Duo asked worried.  
  
"Heero and Relena are getting along aren't they?" Asked Quatre concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Said Duo falling onto the couch, "But it doesn't take long for Heero to get on someone's nerves."  
  
"She is safe there, isn't she?" Asked Zechs looking up from his computer, "If he screws up once-"  
  
"Well, Heero isn't going to let anything touch her," Said Duo cutting him off. "So I wouldn't worry. He knows what he's doing, Zechs."  
  
He looked back to his computer, rather angrily. "I just don't trust him with her. It doesn't make much sense to leave her safety with a boy who kept trying to kill her."  
  
~*~  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Asked Heero walking over to get his wallet. She sat thinking for a second and saw him slip a round of refills for his gun into his pocket with his wallet. For some reason it bothered her, but she pushed it out of her mind.  
  
"I don't care," She said shrugging, "Whatever you want is fine." He studied her for a second and nodded. They left the beaten up apartment and walked about a block to a small café, with out saying a word.  
  
The café had one wall of windows and a door, which made it easy for him to see if any one was coming. They both ordered some sandwiches and Heero watched them make it on the counter. He brought it and the cans of soda to Relena, who waited in a booth. They both ate silently, avoiding each other's eyes as they had the whole day.  
  
"When is your next meeting?" He asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Tomorrow, three 'o clock." She answered and took a drink of soda. "It's at colony 384."  
  
"Do you have your own jet?" He asked and she nodded. "Are you reading to go?"  
  
"Mostly, I still have to finish a speech." He nodded and they left. It was a nice day. The sun was out and there was a nice breeze. He watched the wind blow her hair around lightly. A shadow appeared stretched over her and he looked up at a figure on the top of a building. He pushed her down before the bullet hit the ground and shot back at the figure. He watched the person fall down and then looked at Relena. She was breathing hard and a little paler. He waited for her to get up and saw that her leg had gotten scratched up.  
  
"Is your leg alright?" He asked holding out his hand to help her up.  
  
"It's just little scratched, but I'll be ok." She smiled up at him and took his hand. He gave one of his rare half smiles and they walked down the street.  
  
When they got back she tended to her leg and then went back to her speech wail Heero typed on his laptop. They both work until ten.  
  
"If you have a meeting you should get some rest now." Said Heero closing his laptop. "It will be a long day and we'll have to leave at ten." She saved her speech and closed her laptop as well.  
  
"Your right." She said getting a glass of water. "This should be a very important."  
  
"The sister colony program, right?" Asked Heero.  
  
"Yes," She said finishing her water. "Hopefully it will help prevent future wars between the colonies and Earth."  
  
"I'm sure it will if the politicians all work together, which hardly ever happens if they are left to their own devices, but that's why you are there. Some needs to keep them in line." He said and she smiled.  
  
"Good night, Heero." She said softly to him.  
  
"Good night, Relena." He said back. She went into her room, changed into a long white night gown and tried to sleep. She lay in the dark room for a wail before she was able to drift asleep.  
  
"Relena." She heard Heero say. She blinked awake and he stood in the doorway. He was already dress and wide-awake. "It's five after eight."  
  
"Five after eight! Were going to be late!" He nodded and left. She got dress in a long blue dress, to hide her hurt leg, and brushed her hair back into a pony tale. She walked out to see Heero leaning on the counter eating an apple. He wore jeans and a dress shirt. She was surprised at the change off of his usual short ensemble and took it as meaning he understood the importance of her meeting.  
  
"Good morning." She said smiling. He nodded and tossed her an apple.  
  
"Breakfast." She ate it quickly, grabbed her laptop and left the apartment and drove to the airport. The plane was there just as it should and Heero checked it over. Everything seemed to be all right so they flew there and made it with out any trouble.  
  
"That was strange." Said Relena getting off, "Why do you think they stopped attacking?" Heero walked with his hands in his pocket.  
  
"They may be bored with little attempts and are planning something drastic."  
  
She sighed at the straightforward answer. "Probably." She commented drably.  
  
They walked silently to the huge hall where at least 500 hundred people were sitting at the first level alone. Everyone turned when she entered.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked Heero in a whisper.  
  
"Ten after two." He whispered back while scanning the room.  
  
Why dose everyone always have to get here early?" She wondered rather annoyed. "We" She walked gracefully up to the podium and stood in front of the crowd. She looked to the coordinator at the side and he nodded for her to begin.  
  
"Two years ago we suffered the worst wars in this history of the planet and the colonies. The fact is we should have stopped it much sooner, but that is the past. Our future must be united as not colonist, or earthlings, but as people. To understand this main goal, we must understand each other, as people. Doing this, the colonist and the planetary countries must unite and form bonds with each other, so that the difficulty of staining peace is not weighted on a few ambassadors between space and earth, but to all the people in whole. I ask that as a country can choose a colony and each colony can choose a country to befriend and find bonds to. The project will not take place to only officials, but to all people and industry. By trading and understanding one another's past, we can live among each other with out difficulty, or hesitation. This will enforce the peace we all enjoy." She went on with the specific details of how the program worked and what would be required and the development of the program She finished and got a standing ovation as the hall filled with the rounds of applause.  
  
People came up to her and congratulated her successful plan and she thanked everyone as Heero stood in the back watching each hand. One by one the people filtered out to choose their sister colony and Relena found the room empty, with the exempt her, Heero, and a man standing in the shadows.  
  
"Wonderful speech." The man said walking up to her. He looked about 20 something and had shoulder length, purple hair and small glasses at the end of his nose. His face was very thin and he wore a gray suit. "Only a true Peacecraft could give such a speech."  
  
Heero walked over and stood next to Relena. The man smiled when he saw him.  
  
"And a Yuy helping you? Of course, how could you go wrong with him?" He paused and studied her. "You are more resourceful then I though, aren't you? Strange that such a peaceful girl could convinse him to help you."  
  
He started walking away. Heero's hand twitched, wanting to grab his gun as the man walked away. He stopped at the door and turned around. "Before I leave, how does that boy protect you so well?" He asked and Heero held up his gun. The man nodded.  
  
"Someday I'll find out, is that? I suppose so. Oh, and Miss. Peacecraft, I hope your leg is alright." Heero shot a bullet and the man jump just out of the way before it hit the door and ran out.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about him. Next time I see him." Heero muttered under his breath.  
  
"He knew about my leg." Relena said looking down at her leg. "This dress is too long to see the scratches. Do you think that he is involved?"  
  
"I'm sure he is." He turned and looked at her. "Look out for him alright." She nodded  
  
"Let's go and see if anyone signed up yet." She said moving trowards the door. She walked in and everyone gave a second round of applause. A tall man in a tan suit came up and shock his her hand.  
  
"Congratulations, Relena!" He said, as much to the crowd as to her. "Everyone his agreed and chosen their sister colony. We all invite you, Miss Relena, to the party we are holding next week in honor of this great accomplishment!" She smiled.  
  
"Thank you all. I'm glad we have taken another step into endless peace." She said fairly.  
  
After everyone had left again she fell into a chair and sighed. "That was easier then I thought it would be." She said wearily to Heero who stood above her. This was probably the first speech he stayed the entire time, which made her smile.  
  
"Anything else you have to do here?" He asked looking at his watched. He looked so handsome, being dressed up. It made him look older and stronger. His hair was still wild and free and his eyes were as strong and blue as they had been the last time when she saw him. He turned and looked her in the eyes, catching her off guard and a little embarrassed to be staring like that.  
  
"I don't think so." She said gathering herself together.  
  
"It's about nine, but it's too late to get back to Earth with getting there about six in the morning, so I think we should find a hotel and stay the night. It should be safe enough, if that purple man doesn't come back."  
  
"I suppose so, I didn't think we would be here very long." She said apologetically as they began walking out the door.  
  
"It's alright." He said looking around for a hotel. They finally found one called "Better than Home" and Heero dealt with getting a room wail Relena looked around a little. It was a nice hotel, with quite a few people staying in it. She found most hotels about the same now, because she had stayed in so many senses she began the project. She was hoping to take a vacation after it was through, but with the situation and Heero, it didn't seem very likely. She sighed, thinking of how she was looking forward to resting on the beach for a little wail.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked Heero, making her jump a little.  
  
"I'm fine." She said pulling herself from her comfy fantasy spot on the beach.  
  
"I got a room. It should be the safest room here." She nodded and followed him to it. He slid the card through the slot on the door and waited for the green light to appear. The door slid open with a click. The room was well decorated with a lot of blue and green, with two beds in the center of the room and a huge bathroom, at least compared to Heero's. She walked over and sat on one of the beds still thinking of the beach. Maybe I could go and now Heero would come too.  
  
"Is it ok?" He asked her.  
  
"It's great." She said falling back one to the bed.  
  
"If you're hungry, there's a restaurant down stairs." He said looking out the window next to his bed. She thought about it.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm really tired, but some food would be nice." Heero sat down on his bed.  
  
"I think we should just go to sleep." Said Heero, who looked really tired. "We can fly back home in the morning." He looked over at her.  
  
"So we just sleep in our clothes?" She asked.  
  
"That or sleep with out them." He said making her blush. "I won't look."  
  
"I'll just sleep like this." She said embarrassed. She slid under the sheets and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My little sister, Relena." Relena saw a young boy, only about ten, holding a little baby girl in his arms. She looked closer at the little boy.  
  
"That's Milliardo." She said surprised and looked at the girl. "And that's me." They were both out side sitting in a garden in the shade. It was a beautiful garden; lots of roses and irises color the large land. "I remember this garden." She looked at one of the roses. "The white roses were my favorite." Little Milliardo stood up and picked a white rose and showed it to the tiny baby.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked her. She happily laughed when the flower touched her nose. She tried to grab it, but Milliardo pulled it away. "Sorry, but the thorns might hurt you." She looked a little sad, but he smiled down at her. "I know let's go into the maze." She looked behind her and saw huge maze of green behind her. Milliardo started running into the maze and Relena watched him with his happy smile and her in his arms.  
  
Suddenly bombs hit near the maze. A few more went flying. "It's going to hit them!" She realized. She watched as one flew and hit the center of the maze and the entire bush flew on fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO!" She screamed sitting up and breathing hard. She looked around at the dark hotel room. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked Heero sitting on the edge of her bed. She was to out of breath to answer and just nodded. He pushed some hair out of her eyes and looked at her. "Bad dream?" She took a few more second to catch her breath.  
  
"Yeah," She said getting a grip, "It was." She trailed off. She thought of the little Milliardo and her and then the garden maze and the bombs. Heero watched her space off again. He touched her face gently and she jerked back out of the dream.  
  
"What happened in the dream?" He asked her. She was surprised by his tone of interest and concern.  
  
"It.It was me and Milliardo, when we were really young. H.He was holding me and showing me a garden and he went into a maze with me and then these people started bombing things and the garden maze was hit and it went on fire and. and. we were still in it and there were so many bombs." She felt a tear falling down her cheek. He pushed it away and held her softly. "I-It was just a dream." She said trying to stop crying.  
  
"It's alright." Heero said letting her go and laying her back. "Just relax. You and Milliardo are both fine."  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you up." She said claming down.  
  
"It's alright." He said standing up. "Just try to help me with my nightmares, alright?"  
  
~*~ *sweat drop* I suck at writing action. That's why there isn't any. 


	3. safety 3 another dream

O_Oyou made it this far? Woah. Ok, so you probably know what to expect by now. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo flung himself into the chair. Everyone was still diligently working and concentrating on their work, unlike Duo.

"I can't stand this!" He said, standing up. Everyone continued to ignore him, as they had for the last few days. "How are we going to find this guy? Some person shows up with purple hair. Big help! He doesn't do anything except comment on her leg, and, who knows, he may have seen what happened on the street. There are lots of creepy guys! And-" 

"Duo, please sit down," Noin said, cutting him off. 

"Why don't you visit them again?" Asked Quatre helpfully, "I'm sure they'd like that." Duo looked around at everyone typing.

"I might as well," he sighed, "Maybe they won't ignore me." Duo left, slamming the door.

Trowa shut down his computer. "Now that I'm thinking about," he said getting up and pulling on his jacket, "I'm going to take a break. I have something I want to check." 

"Then I think I will find somewhere to go too." Said Quatre smiling, as he always tried to.

Noin and Milliardo waited for them to leave then put away their papers too. 

"This just isn't working." Said Milliardo. "We should be out there helping to protect her." Noin walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You need to relax." She said trying to help calm him down. "She'll be fine." He sighed.

"They just seem so well skilled." He said making fists. "And pulling something like this! At such an important time for her…." Noin sat down next to him. 

"You have to understand," she said playing with a piece of his hair, "She can't be protected by you all the time." 

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena woke up a little startled at being in a hotel, until she remembered that she had to stay there the night. _That's right and I had that dream and then Heero…_

"How are you feeling?" He asked handing her a cup of tea from the little coffee maker that came in all the hotel rooms. She looked down at the teacup at the warm brown water.

"Fine," she said without thinking about what she was saying. It was an instant response when she couldn't think of much else to say to someone. She still had thoughts of last night. _Did it really happen?_ She smiled. _I might as well believe it did_. He took the cup from her and put it next to the sink, which snapped her from her thoughts.

"Your plane leaves in about half an hour," he said, picking up the keys to the room. She stood up and tried to push out some of the wrinkles in her clothes.

"Well, let's go then," she said as brightly as she could. He nodded and walked to the door. He tried to open it but the handle didn't turn. He took out his gun and gave the door a hard kick. It swung out and hit someone behind the door and they both heard a loud "Ow!" Heero jumped through the doorway and pointed the gun at the person sitting on the ground rubbing his head. 

"Damn it, Heero!" Said Duo standing up and rubbing his head, "That really hurt!" Heero lowered his gun and glared.

"What are you doing locking our door?" He asked putting his gun back into his pocket. 

"Let's see…. Maybe saving your life?" he said and pointed to a disarmed bomb by his feet. "This was outside your door. If you had of kicked down the door before I got here, you both would be dead right now, or at least Relena would. You never die, do you?" He asked swinging one hand in the air.

"If I hadn't heard you outside the door I wouldn't have kicked it open." Heero responded. Relena walked out and smiled at Duo.

"Hi, Duo!" she said cheerfully. Duo smiled back.

"Hi! Guess what? I have a surprise for you. I though you and Hilde could go shopping or somethin'."

Heero looked gravely at him. "That would be too dangerous. We couldn't leave them unattended and I don't think that they would like us walking behind them the whole time." 

Duo shrugged. "I think Hilde would be a safe person to travel with and we could be in the same store," Duo suggested. 

"It's too much of a risk," Heero said, going in to get their bags. 

"Sorry." Duo said to Relena, "I was trying to help."

"It's alright." Relena said, "Heero is probably right." She had a slight trace of disappointment in her voice she tried to hide. 

"Still…He doesn't have to act like your mother." Heero walked in. "You need to lighten up Heero." Heero ignored him, but Duo kept talking and picked up a bag. "Let her live a little. I don't think that locking her up is doing much good." They got out the door and Heero waved down a taxi. 

"Bye Duo." Said Heero letting Relena in and shutting the door. She listened hard to make out what they said through the taxi door.

"I still say she needs air," Duo said folding his arms. 

"Babysitting her is hard enough as it is. I don't have to make this mission harder so that she can get new shoes." 

Relena's heart froze. _Babysitting?_ She wondered_, Mission? Of course, this is just another mission for him. He probably got it because he was a preventer. That means that I'm nothing more then a burden._

"Whatever," Said Duo as Heero walked to the other side of the taxi. "See ya! I have to finish something on this colony." Heero nodded slightly, got in the cab, checked the driver's license, and gave instructions to the airport. 

The ride was silent. Relena looked out the window, scolding herself for thinking that he had taken the mission because he cared for her_. How could I think that? It's not like he ever did anything like that unless he was told to._ She sighed. _It was stupid of me to believe that_. 

"Are you all right?" Heero asked, rather unconcerned. She turned and looked at him. His eyes looked as if he really cared, but other then that, he didn't have any expression at all. She looked down at the dirty cab's floor.

"I'm fine." she said, holding back her overwhelming urge to scream at him. Her heart burned her from the inside out and she could feel tears fighting against her eyes. She felt like she was being torn into pieces. _It's not his fault. It's my fault for thinking that I could mean something to him…To anyone_. He watched her for a few more seconds before looking away. The trip continued with silence, broken only now and then by the cab driver's humming. 

When they got to the airport they went through customs and found her jet. He searched it before they both got on. She stared out the window the entire time. She couldn't find much else to do_. Last night. We were so close. He was so caring and I though_… She looked over at the boy next to her with his face as hard as stone. She shook her head and looked back out the window_. How could I have thought anything of that? He was just calming me down so he could sleep. This…This is nothing more than a mission, an assignment. I'm an assignment…. Nothing more…. Nothing…_ she slowly drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zechs and Noin sat on the couch in her living room. They both had serious looks on their faces. Noin sighed lightly and looked at Zechs. He had a deathly expression and it hurt her to see him like that. She gently touched his hand and his face relaxed a little. 

"Zechs…She'll be alright. She's safe there." she said reassuringly. He didn't answer, but she could see a saw urge to argue in his eye. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Why don't you get some sleep now?" He looked over at her and smiled a little. He didn't answer. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Zechs…" She whispered and fell asleep. He smiled at her next to him and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was very sunny outside. The trees moved back and forth in the wind, dancing with the sunlight. Small roses bloomed all around the garden giving it color and life. A young Millardo sat in the garden and looked at the sky longingly. Suddenly, a mobile suit flew through the air. He stood up with a look of pure admiration in his eyes and watched the troops fly over his head. He jumped up once than ran around in circles with his arms spread out laughing and giggling. He fell down and rolled on the ground laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked his father kindly, holding a baby Relena in his arms. The little boy looked up and pointed to the mobile suit.

"I'm gonna fly like that!" he proclaimed. His father's face became very grave but he didn't say anything. Little Millardo was confused that his father did not share the same joy. 

"Do you know what they are going to do?" His father asked looking up at the sky. He looked so old and wise that he knew that his father was serious. 

"They are going to fight." he said getting up from the ground. His father turned and looked at him.

"And why are they doing that?" he asked his son. Millardo looked at him and thought hard.

"Because they…" he paused. "They want…." He stopped and looked down at the ground. 

"You must know why you are going to fly before you can." His father looked up at the sky. "Please remember that." 

"Why do birds fly?" Millardo asked, a little confused. 

"Because they aren't very good at walking." He said with a happy smile. Millardo smiled too.

Suddenly a man ran out to them and whispered something to his father. His father's face became hard and grave again, only worse this time. His father turned and looked behind him and saw a man with long purple hair. He was tall, with green eyes and wore clothes much like his father. He watched the man talk to his father, saying things that made his father angry. The man turned and looked at him with evil eyes.

"Vert." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

____ I know my writing is really bad, but it gets better, really!


	4. safety 4 adding suspense

Safety 4  
  
Aw! You guys are nice O_O That's a lot of comments!!! ^_^ Thank you all very much! Hopefully I'm getting better at editing these. They are pre- written, but they are very old and my writing has gotten better sense then, so it takes me a while to try and edit it, sense people pointed out that I should have edited the first one. ^_^ Which is very cool by the way, thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Queen Peacecraft ran as fast as she could with her baby in her arms. She was out of breath after running more then she ever had in her life. The path was dirt and a few trees and bushes were scattered around the area. Behind them was a kingdom, which was hardly recognizable now. It was glowing with fire and the smoke made it look like night.  
  
She watched as the woman ran and ran, the child crying in her arms. She fell in the mud, but got up and kept running. "What is she running from?" Relena wondered. Almost as if in answer, she heard a horse coming up behind them. The woman heard them too and ran even faster, pulling her red skirt up, but one piece fell and she tripped. She searched around frantically, found a small bush next to the road and put the baby in it. She looked down at the small child then stood up and walked to the middle of the road. She was so strong as the horse rode up right in front of her and the rider got off.  
  
"Well, well," laughed the rider as he took off his helmet. He was a tall man with purple hair. "You really thought you'd get away on foot?" His words were solid and heavy. She refused to say anything as he walked up to her, taking out his sword. "Where are the children?" He asked, looking at her empty arms. She pushed back tears. "They are already dead," she said tearfully. "They were both killed in the garden when the bomb fell." He smiled a little as he lifted his sword and..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena woke up breathing in gasps and sweating hard. She felt like she had run miles with the woman. The queen. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Heero and remembered that they were on the plane. "Are you alright?" He asked. She looked at him and felt a bit more relaxed.  
  
"It was just nightmare." She said pulling herself together. She considered whether or not to tell him what it was about. He'd think I was foolish if I told him, she thought and looked away from him. He let go of her shoulder and sat back into his seat. He studied her for a second.  
  
"Is it the same dream as last night?" he asked, looking focused. She thought about it. It was the same place and time, and with her as a baby.  
  
"Sort of." she said, still looking at the ground. He pushed her bangs out of her eyes and she looked up at him. "You can tell me, if it's really bothering you." she about to start when she remembered what he had said earlier and turned away again. "I'll be alright."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"VERT!" Millardo gasped as he woke up. He sat up so quickly that Noin was thrown back a little. He was breathing hard and couldn't talk. It was that man.the one who.  
  
"Are you alright?" Noin asked worriedly. Millardo was still gasping for breath and shook his head. She got up and brought him a glass of water. "Here," she said handing him the glass carefully. His hands were shaking.  
  
"Why didn't I think of it earlier?" He asked, more to himself then her, "It was so obvious! It should have been my first though. I knew that he'd come sooner or later and it makes so much sense that now would be the perfect time!" he stood up and paced around the room. "Anyone could have seen it! I only thought about a little while before this!"  
  
Noin put the water on the table and hugged him. He sighed and hugged back. "Millardo." Noin said sweetly as she could, "Calm down."  
  
"I know who is after Relena."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena and Heero made it from the plane, the taxi, to the outside of his apartment without any trouble. When they made it to his apartment complex, Duo was waiting outside. He smiled leaning against his beaten up car.  
  
"How did you make it here before us?" Heero asked suspiciously. Duo shrugged.  
  
"Not sure, but." He paused and looked around, "I'm really hungry! Do you have any food?" Heero sighed and Relena laughed a little. They all walked up the four stories to his room. When they got there Relena opened the refrigerator and was reminded there was no food.  
  
"Sorry, Duo." she said, sitting between him and Heero on the small couch, "Were out of everything." Duo shook his head.  
  
"Why am I surprised?" He asked folding his arms, "Superman over here never eats." He sighed. "Well, we'll just have to go some-" Heero put his hand in front of Duo's face and stared into the distance. Relena and Duo sat without breathing.  
  
"There's a bomb."  
  
Before Duo or Relena could react Heero grabbed Relena's arm and pulled her out of the room. They had gotten down one flight of stairs when Relena tripped on her bad leg. She tried to stand back up, but fell down again. Heero got down and held her tight as the blast shook the building.  
  
Relena sat there with her eyes shut tight. She could barely breath. Heero's grip loosened and he let go completely.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes. She nodded. He was burnt and one arm was bleeding badly. She looked up at what was left of his room. It was completely gone. The rest of the building was all right, but the wall to the hallway was so blown out they could see that the outer wall was gone too, and they could see outside clearly. Relena's heart quivered. If they had still been in there, they never could have lived through it.  
  
"Damn!" said Duo coming up the stairs; "I thought you were behind me and then the explosion. Are you both all right?" He helped Relena up and Heero carried her outside. People and police began to crowd around the building, so they found back alley.  
  
"You twisted your ankle, but other than that and a few minor cuts, you should be fine." Heero said, examining her ankle. He saw she was looking at his arm and smiled a little. "Don't worry. It will be fine."  
  
"Yeah, this is, like what, the hundredth time you've mauled your arm?" Duo said asked sarcastically, "I'm going to find some bandages just the same, I'll be right back." He left the ally.  
  
"Thank you, Heero," Relena said as she passed out. He stood up and could see that her left arm had a huge cut down the back of her forearm. He shook her a little, but she didn't wake up.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" a voice asked. Heero turned and looked at the man walking down the ally. He was hidden in the shadows enough that they couldn't see his face till he was in arm's length to Heero. He lifted his head and they saw his purple hair and green eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I'm going to stop there for suspense. I know it's really short. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner than the last. ^_^;; I'll do my best. Wow, this is my shortest ending thingy ever! 


	5. safety 5 meeting vert

Safety 5

By Day Dreamer

*Sigh* This should be a pretty good one. Once again I apologize for taking so long -_-   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Calm down Zechs!" Noin pleaded, "Who is trying to kill Relena?" Zechs ran his fingers through his long white bangs. 

 "When I was still a child," he began, "Our country was attacked and captured. You are aware of that. They had help though. A neighboring country wanted our land and had hated our family for as long as we have known. They were half responsible for the attack. The leader of the country was a man named Vert. He died after the wars, but he still has many followers," he paused searching her expression, "And a son."

*~*~*~*~*~*

The man smiled at Heero, his green eyes glowing. 

Heero did not return the smile. 

"So how did she hurt her arm that badly?" He asked searching through the pocket of his black overcoat.  

Heero glared. "You didn't see that those apartments just exploded?" 

The man glared back. "You don't have to be hostile." He adjusted his glasses and forced a smile, "I'm here to help." Heero studied the man. He was obviously about 19 and well dressed behind the long overcoat. He had an air of intelligence about him, which Heero didn't like, or trust. 

"I never would have guessed." Heero said as he started to pick up Relena, but the man stopped him. 

"Don't move her." He said reaching out, "Here." The man took a roll of bandages out of his pocket and started wrapping her arm up. "I know you are very protective of the princess, but you must let me help." The man finished wrapping up her arm. He stood up and inspected her again. "I don't mean her any harm. I just want to help. She is a princess after all." He sat down next to Relena.

Heero's fingers fidgeted a little, wanting to pull out his gun. "Thanks for your help, but you should leave now." 

The man looked up from Relena with a slight smile. "Now why is that?" He asked almost sarcastically.

"Because, I don't trust you." 

The man laughed and stood up. 

"I shouldn't be surprised should I? After all you were a gundam pilot, weren't you?" He looked straight at Heero; "You don't trust anyone, isn't that right? That is what your known for." He laughed a little to himself and looked back at Relena, "And I suppose I would be the last one you would trust. My timing could be better. Come to think of it, I would make anyone suspicious wouldn't I? Well, I'd better start being more behaved." He put his hand out to Heero. "My name is Vert. Vert the second, but I don't personally like that title." Heero did not shake his hand so Vert shrugged and put it back into his coat pocket. "I would like to help save the princess if I may. Though you have been doing an excellent job protecting her yourself. That brings me to my early question; how are you protecting her so well?"

 He looked at Heero, waiting for an answer, but after not getting one, just continued on. 

"At first I believed it to be because you were a gundam pilot, but now I have feeling there's something more, isn't there?" Heero gently picked up Relena and stood up. "Where are you going?" 

"Back allies aren't the safest places." Heero said walking towards the street. 

 "Of course, but where are you going to go?" 

Heero looked back, and then kept walking. Vert laughed a little and shook his head.

Once Heero got back to the street he saw Duo running toward him. 

"I got em!" Duo shouted, waving a box of bandages in the air. He stopped just in front of them, "Oh." He said looking at Relena's arm, "You didn't say you already had some." 

"I didn't" Heero said as he started walking.

"So then, how'd you get em?" 

Heero sighed looking down at Relena. "Remember the guy I told you about with purple hair?" Duo nodded. "His name is Vert and he had some in his pocket." Duo looked confused.

"I thought he was the guy we were after. Isn't he behind the attacks?" Heero ignored him and just looked ahead. "So, where we goin'?"

"A hotel."

"Where?" Duo asked trying to keep up with Heero. Heero shrugged. "Well, I saw a nice one to the right of the next intersection." Heero nodded.

"I want you to check out the room. They'd get suspicious if I walk in with Relena like this." Just then Relena started to move. Heero stopped walking and put her on a near by bench. "You alright?" He asked looking down at her. She blinked her self-awake and sat up. 

"More or less." She said she looked over at her arm. "What?" She looked up at Heero, but he looked away down the street.

"Can you walk?" He asked. She stood up and nodded.

"Don't worry the hotel isn't far from here." Said Duo smiling. 

"Hotel? …" The bombing flashed back to her. "Oh. Heero, I'm so sorry about your apartment." 

"It doesn't matter." He said coolly. 

They walked to the hotel, to get a room. The man at the front desk was reading a newspaper. Duo stood at the front desk wail Heero and Relena looked at pictures around the room. Finally Duo rang the bell load and the man jumped and snapped away from his newspaper. 

 "I need a room." The man nodded looking over an empty sheet of paper. 

"I suppose we could fit you in somewhere." He said as Duo looked up at the full rack of room keys. The man looked behind him at Relena and Heero. "_A_ room?" He asked lifting one eyebrow. 

"Naw, I guess we'll need two rooms." He said smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Very well," The man said scribbling on the paper, "And what name would this be under?" 

"Duo Maxwel." The man looked up a little surprised and rechecked the rest of their party. 

"Is that young lady, Miss. Relena?" He asked pointing his pen at her. 

"Who wants to know?" Asked Duo leaning on the desk.

"Well," He said turning to a bunch of boxes behind the desk, "I have a letter for a Miss. Relena."

"What?" Asked Duo astonished. The man handed him a letter with "Miss. Relena." On the front and under it said "or gundam pilot." Duo examined the letter. 

"Relena! You have a letter!" Relena spun around and Duo handed the envelope to her. She looked at and then looked up and Heero. He looked at the letter in deep thought. She felt something small inside the letter. 

"Should I open it?" She asked. Heero paused and finally nodded and she torn off the top of the letter. She took out a small piece of paper and read it first.

_"My Dear Miss. Relena,_

Please forgive me for not introducing myself at the last assembly you held. My name is Vert. Please understand I mean you no harm. I'm lead to believe that you got an impression of other wise. Inside is a present for you I hope you will---"

There was a long scribble, as if the pen had fallen out of the writer's hand. She reached in side the letter got out a small necklace that was at the bottom. It was silver with crystal beads hanging from it. A small sunbeam hit it and it sparkled and cast rainbows against the sidewall. Duo smiled at Relena's pleased face and looked up to see Heero finished checking out the rooms. 

_Poor guy._ Duo thought to himself.

They reached the second floor with their rooms side by side. 

"Well, two rooms." Said Duo looking at the doors. He turned to Relena, "I'm going to guess you want to stay with Heero." Relena blushed a little and Duo laughed to himself. Heero didn't notice either of this.

"Relena, I want you to stay with Duo tonight." He said looking up. Duo looked down at Relena. She looked a little hurt, but was trying to hide it. She held on to the necklace tightly. 

"Are you sure, Heero?" Duo asked. "I mean, we both know she'd be a lot better o-"

"I'm sure." He said quickly as he tossed the key to Duo and went into the other room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. satey 6 coco and other sweets

Safety 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena fell back onto one of the beds. The room had light purple walls and curtains, and two plum-colored beds.  She stared up at the ceiling confused, and frustrated. Duo gave his best sympathetic smile, but Relena couldn't return it.

"I wouldn't feel too bad," said Duo, jumping onto the second bed, "After all, we are dealing with Heero." He started searching through the small dresser next to his bed. "Way I see it, there's not much you can do to offend him. Once you actually do offend him, it's kinda a good thing, because then you know what he feels. It's not you tha- Hey! Free cocoa! What some?" 

Relena had to laugh. He had big eyes like a little kid. "Sure, Duo."

"See, that's better." He got out a coffee maker and two little packets of cocoa mix. "Cocoa makes everyone happy. There's some tea too, but I never really liked the stuff. It doesn't have any flavor." He plugged in the coffee maker and filled it with water. "Now what was I saying…oh yeah, it's not you that Heero is mad at anyway. You can't blame him for being mad. I'd be mad too if dozens of people were trying to kill my girlfriend. Besides that, that Vert guy is really annoying him. Giving you that necklace and everything after he was so sure that he's the bad guy." 

"I know, but still,"

"Yeah, you're stressed out too. That's understandable." The coffeemaker started beeping. "When is that ball?" 

"In about a week." 

"You should be excited about that.  Did you know that everyone is going?  Even Wufei!" He handed Relena a cup. "Let's see. I'm taking Hilde, Wufei is taking Sally, Quatre is taking Dorothy, though I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Trowa is taking Catherine, and that leaves…" They both smiled. 

"I guess." She said, turning red.

"I'm sure he'll take you." 

"But when am I going to get a dress and shoes and-" Duo put a finger on her lips.

"Relax. These things will work themselves out." He put his finger down and sipped some cocoa. "What you need to focus on is your job and make sure that you and Heero are happy. Otherwise you'll never marry him."

Relena jumped up. "What does that mean?!" 

Duo laughed. "Well, if this doesn't work Zechs would never let you marry Heero. You did know that he's looking at this as a trial run of marriage, right?"

"Of course he isn't! It's not like that… it's just… well maybe..."

"Well, Noin warned Heero that Zechs would probably see this like that when he volunteered to let you live with him." 

"He volunteered?" She exclaimed, surprised. 

Duo nearly choked on his coco. "Shit. I wasn't supposed to tell you that." he sighed. "Oh well, now you know. He volunteered to help protect you and after we talked about your house, he said you could stay with him. It wasn't just a normal protector job. He felt guilty that you got hit that day. I think he still does."

  
"Why should he feel guilty?" Duo sat and considered whether or not to tell her.

"Well," he sighed, "I always said he should tell you. He's been watching you ever since the incident with Marriemaia. He hides from you though because, for some reason or another, he didn't want you to know about it. He's been to every one of your speeches; until that day, so he must feel that it's his fault."

"I never knew any of this. I didn't think that he…" 

"Well, now you know and if you give him so much as a hint that I told you about that, he'll kill me, but I need you to stay with him while I go get you a new laptop. I think the other one was kind of trashed." He got up and put the cups on the dresser.

"All right." 

They walked to the other room.

"Heero," Duo said after he swung the door open, "I'm going to get Relena a new lap top so she can work on her speech for the ball, alright?" Heero turned to argue, but Duo was gone before he could say anything. He looked at Relena, who was standing quietly in the doorway with her hands folded in front of her. The sunlight hit her hair and made it shine golden and her dress hung perfectly on every curve of her body. He looked at her in the beautiful sunlight and then turned back to the window swiftly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once Duo got outside he turned on his cell phone and pushed auto-dial for the preventers.

"Hey there!" Duo said into the cell phone as he walked casually down the street.

"What is it Duo?" Noin asked.

"Well, there was another attack. It was at Heero's apartment."

"What happened?" 

"Well, it was a bomb. The whole room is gone. I don't think anyone else was hurt. Relena got her arm scratched up pretty bad and I left to get bandages. Heero watched her in an alley at the time and I guess he met that purple-hair guy again."

"Oh God…"

"Yeah, then we got to this hotel down the street and there was a letter there for Relena. It had a note saying his name was Vert and some other stuff, plus it had this blue crystal necklace in it too."

"Duo." Noin said sternly. "I need you to get Heero and Relena. We need to have a meeting immediately."

"No can do." Duo said calmly.

"What?" Noin exclaimed surprised. 

Duo smiled to himself. "Well, I think the most important thing is to give Heero and Relena some time. I want them to be getting along perfectly if they're going to see Zechs."

"I guess I can't argue with you." Noin sighed. "I'll let you decide then. Call me when you're ready."

"Thanks, Noin. See ya."  He clicked down the phone and went in search of a new laptop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Heero." Relena walked slowly and stood next to him by the window, "I'm sorry about your home."

"I can always stay somewhere else. How's your arm?"

"It should be ok. My leg has healed too." 

He looked back out the window and didn't say anything. Relena made a fist. There was a lot she wanted to say, but she couldn't. She held it and was content with just a sigh.

"Relena." Heero started, making her jump to attention from her own thoughts, "On the plane, what were you dreaming about?" Relena froze in shock that he asked. 

"It was nothing." She said shyly. He turned and looked at her with caring eyes.

"Dreams can tell you a lot sometimes." he said. 

"It was…a woman…" She looked out the window, trying to recall the dream, "She was running with this baby and she hid it in a bush. Then this man came and…killed her."

Heero watched her for a second. "Can I see that necklace Vert gave you again?" Relena pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. He studied it and handed it back to her.

"Why did you want to see it?" She asked, putting it back into her pocket.

"Just wanted to check something.  Make sure you show that to Zechs as soon as possible."  He walked over and sat on the bed. "So, are you ready for the party?" Relena sat on the second bed.

"I had about half of my speech on my laptop, but I have most in it memorized."  

"Do you want to go with anyone?" He asked intentionally not looking at her. 

"Well, most people do bring dates to this kind of dance, so…" Heero laughed a bit to himself and lay back on his bed. 

"Then you have two choices. Zechs got a prince he found acceptable or, for safety proposes, a bodyguard." Relena was a little dismayed. She was, of course, hoping Heero would take her. 

"I guess I'll take the bodyguard." She said softly to her feet. Heero looked at her with a sweet kind of smirk. 

"I'll be sure to find a nice suit." Relena looked up, but Heero was looking out the window again. 

"You mean…" She asked hopefully. Heero didn't answer. He just looked out the window contently. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo walked slowly around the crowded shopping center, more people watching then shopping. He sat down on a bench out of the way and just watched the people who walked by. There was a couple holding hands, two friends laughing back and forth, and a young mother carrying her sleeping little girl home. "It's so peaceful." He thought to himself, "Sometimes I forget. Even with all these attacks against poor Relena, the peace she loves so much is everywhere." He watched a little boy struggling to keep up with his older brother. "That jerk. The poor kid's gonna fall." He watched the kid run staggering, until he fell flat on his face.  His brother, who had ignored him until then, ran back and picked up his crying sibling. 

"It's OK," he said hugging the crying child. "You're fine, see? What happened?" The little boy wiped his face with his sleeve.

"You were too fast." he said in between sniffs. His brother looked angry for a second and then smiled nicely.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He let his brother go. "Tell you what. How 'bout we fix that fall with some ice cream?" The little boy's face lit up.

"YEAH!!!" He said loud and happy and they left, going slower then they were before. 

"Hum." Duo though to himself, "I guess all people are like that aren't they? We all ignore something as long as we can, till something bad happens. After that, it's a treasure." He stood up. "Even Heero, he spends all this effort avoiding her until she's in trouble and then he goes and treats her like how he should of in the first place."  He got a laptop for Relena and got some lunch. He was lost in thought at his own little table in a restaurant, until he finally he realized that someone was sitting in front of him. 

"Trowa!" Duo said, looking up from his French fries. 

 "I'm surprised you noticed." Trowa said coolly. Duo tried to figure out if it was a joke or not, but gave up.

"Whatcha doin' here?" Duo asked, looking at the bag next to him.

"Not much. I just thought of something to help Relena a bit." 

"It wasn't a laptop was it? 'Cause I just got her one, so…" Trowa almost half smiled to himself. 

"No." He reached into the bag, briefly pulled something out long enough for Duo to see and stashed it back. 

"That's so great!" Duo said excited. "But, what about-?"

"I got her these. We'll figure out later. I'll give them to her the day before, if she doesn't have any other ones by then." Trowa said kind of proud of himself. 

Duo smiled. "Maybe things are getting better after all.".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trowa left his packages in his car and went with Duo to see how Relena and Heero were doing. They heard Heero shouting something at Relena and swung open the door. 

"Fine!" He yelled, in between laughing, "I promise!" Duo and Trowa's jaw dropped as Heero was at the mercy of Relena's tickling spree. Relena suddenly looked up and saw the shocked Trowa and Duo. She let Heero go and stood up. 

"Heero was…he was…LAUGHING?" Duo asked, his jaw hanging. "How'd you do that, Relena?" Relena smiled, feeling like she accomplished something.

"Little trick Dr. J taught me." She looked back at Heero. "I guess he left one weakness." 

"What did you make him promise?" Trowa asked trying not to laugh. Relena turned a little red. 

"That I wouldn't dance with Dorothy." Heero answered for her. Duo and Trowa couldn't control it and started laughing. Heero and Relena watched, embarrassed.

 "I think you two will be fine." Duo said catching his breath. "We better go see Noin now." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. safety 7 tables and chairs

I wrote this chapter quite a while ago, so I don't doubt there are quite a few mistakes. Unfortunately I don't have time to fix them, soâ. Please bear with me - It gets better.

Heero, Trowa, Duo, and Relena all went downstairs. Duo went to sign them out of the hotel leaving, Heero and Relena to talk to Trowa.

"How is it working out?" Trowa asked, jumping directly to the point. Heero and Relena exchanged glances, waiting for the other to answer.

"Fine." Heero finally said. "She is alive isn't she?"

Trowa looked less serious then usual. "That isn't what I meant." Heero looked at Relena as if saying "your turn." She blushed a little.

"We are ok. It's just kinda different" She didn't want to say how she really felt about the whole thing.

"Different?"

Relena looked back to Heero as they were nervously taking turns answering. Heero just glared at Trowa, who was obviously trying to play with them.

Trowa turned and looked at Heero, "I thought your apartment only had one room."

"It has no rooms now" He said trying to dodge the question, but wound up making Relena feel terrible at the same time. Heero noticed and started to say something, but got cut off by Duo.

"All done!" Duo said, coming back.

The four of them walked outside. It was another nice day and a slight breeze was blowing.

"Noin wants to call a meeting and so we'll go in Trowa's car." They all got into the silver topless car. It was a long drive to the office building with a meeting room the preventers could use.

Everyone stood around the preventer's office nervously. It was very cramped because of the building lacked of open rooms. They had a cheep coffee maker and a few assorted plants. The table was so big there was barely any space between it and the walls.

"I don't know how they even got this thing into the room." Commented Duo as he tried to make it to a chair. He finally kind of tripped into a chair and stayed there. "Could they have given us a worse room?"

"No." Noin said sadly, "This was the only room they had."

"If anyone attacks us in this room," Trowa said, "We're all dead." He made it to a chair with no trouble. Though he did walk over the table.

Heero and Relena sat down near the door in case they needed to make an escape.

"We have four of the Gundam Pilots and Mr. Milliardo here," Quatre said trying hard to make it to the back chair. "There shouldn't be any problem."

"Actually," Said Sally cheerfully. "Wufei will be here too." She followed Trowa's example and climbed over the table, but she fell into a chair with a thud. "We really need to get a better budget."

"Wufei?" Heero asked surprised as he watched Millardo struggling to get into a chair. He laughed a bit to himself and Relena glared at him for it.

"He has been helping us," said Noin climbing onto the table, it seemed the best way to move around. "He is just kind of"

"A loner?" Sally finished.

"Exactly," she said as Milliardo gave her a hand into the chair.

"Well, he's going to be late if he doesn't get here soon." Milliardo said, glaring at Heero from the other end of the table.

"Is this everyone?" asked Duo. He counted heads, Noin, Milliardo, Heero, Relena, Trowa, Quatre, Sally, and himself. "What about Une?"

"She is working on a few other projects with the new recruits," said Sally.

"Figures," Duo muttered to himself.

"I want to know what is going on," declared Milliardo. "Let's start without Wufei." Everyone nodded.

"First I want to know," Heero said, still glaring at Milliardo. "Who is Vert?"

Milliardo looked serious and had just opened his mouth to start, when the cell phone on Sally's belt went off.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sally, everyone needs to get out of that room now," Wufei said urgently.

"Why?"

"Five men are coming up the building with hidden guns. I can't stop them without alarming the whole building."

"And almost everyone else in the building is a civilian. Gotcha." She lowered the phone for a second. "We need to get out of here now!" she said, climbing over the table. Everyone started to scatter, trying to get out of the crowed room. "Can you tell what direction they are coming from?"

"You're on the fifth floor right?" He asked following the five men. "They are in the elevator. They look like normal businessmen, but I got a hint of a gun."

Everyone got out of their chairs through Trowa's method. Heero and Milliardo grabbed Relena's arm at the same time.

"They are almost on your floor!" Wufei said loudly through Sally's phone so everyone heard.

"How are we going to get Relena out?" Quatre asked concerned.

Heero looked around the room. There was no way to make it out. The men were too close and floor was too high up. All they had was the huge table.

"Everyone else leave. Relena and I will hide under the table." Heero said talking out his gun. Milliardo glared. "They might recognize me if I walked out and you wouldn't fit under the table as well, Zechs," he said, pulling Relena under the table. "You all need to get out now."

Trowa led, leaving the room and everyone followed and they gathered in a group and stood not far from the door. "Yeah. It was a great movie." He said somewhat loudly, at least for him anyway.

Everyone looked at him strangely, until Quatre caught on. "It was the best I've seen in a long time," he said, as five men businessmen walked down the hall.

"Maybe we should see another one sometime," Sally said realizing, what was going on.

"Yeah, I think we should see something more fun next time though." Duo said loudly, as they all eyed the five men as they opened the door to the room. He caught the edge of a gun handle under one man's suit. The men looked into the room.

Relena and Heero sat under the table. She prayed that they couldn't hear her heart beating so fast and Heero kept a tight grip on his gun, trying to hold his breath. They could hear the men walking into the room.

"Excuse me," Sally said, coming towards the men, "Can we help you?" She was doing a wonderful job of acting normally.

"Yes." one man said. "Was there a meeting in this room?" he asked faking as well as she was.

She tipped her head, acting surprised, "The one with Miss Peacecraft? Yes, but it got out quite some time ago I think."

The man looked surprised and dismayed. "Oh. We need to speak to Miss Peacecraft. It's very urgent, do you know where she went?"

"I heard something about colony A3421." she said helpfully.

"All right." He smiled. "Thank you, madam." He signaled to the other men and they all started leaving.

Relena and Heero crawled out from under the table.

"That was wonderful, Sally!" Relena exclaimed, getting up.

"Not shabby." Said Duo. "You really got that guy!"

Sally smiled proudly as Wufei walked into the room. "And you said that acting class would never pay off."

Heero turned and looked at Milliardo. "Now, who is Vert?"

"Vert," Milliardo said taking a breath, "Is the name of one of the commanders who destroyed the Cinq Kingdom when our father was ruling. He was killed a little later, but he had a son who looked almost exactly like him."

Everyone stood quietly.

"So that's it?" asked Heero. "He wants to destroy the next ruler of the Cinq Kingdom and because you already gave up your right, they are after Relena."

"You'd think we would have figured it out faster." Duo said, holding his head.

"Well, if that's it, I think we should go." Heero said looking at Relena. She looked back at Milliardo though.

"Why don't we all go out to lunch?" asked Quatre. "The group is now going to an entirely different colony, so we don't have to worry for once."

"Quats got a point." Duo said, putting his arms behind his head, "and besides that, you've been keeping her all to yourself." He winked. "The rest of us want to see Relena too, ya know."

"Where should we go?" Asked Relena, making sure Heero couldn't veto the idea.

"There is a really nice restaurant down the road." Quatre said happily. "We could all go there."

"As long as someone else is paying I'll go anywhere." Duo said far too loudly.

"We knew that." Wufei said from the corner.

"Well, let's go then." said Relena happily.

After a confusing carpool, they all, somehow, made it to the same place, got a table, and ordered the food. Milliardo had worked hard so that Relena and Heero were sitting as far away as possible, without being at a separate table entirely, though Milliardo would have preferred that as well. Relena, who was enjoying his company, didn't seem to notice, but Heero did.

"Heero?" asked Quatre, breaking Heero from his train of thought. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said, picking up his ice water.

Quatre gave a concerned look.

"Quatre, everything is alright." Heero said almost annoyed. "Relena and I are getting along fine."

He smiled. "I'm sure you are, but Duo has been talking about you being a bit over protective."

"I'm just trying to keep her safe."

Quatre didn't want to argue with him and already knew it wasn't doing any good, so he stopped.

Afterwards the whole group broke up. Milliardo and Noin drove Heero and Relena home, while Sally and Wufei took a different car, and Duo, Trowa, and Quatre all went back to Quatre's house.

"So what do you think?" Duo asked jumping onto one of Quatre's couches.

"I think that Heero is being too shy," Trowa said thinking of their last conversation.

"You're no one to talk," Duo muttered just loud enough that Trowa could hear.

"Maybe not." Quatre said sitting down, "but I do think that they are getting along fine."

Duo laughed. "Almost too well. You should have seen earlier today. I never thought I had to worry about Heero _laughing_ to death."

"He promised that he wouldn't dance with Dorothy though," Trowa said amused

"So you'd better find a date, Quat. Otherwise you know she'll be dancing with you."

"Speaking of which." Quatre said, changing the subject, "That is going to be really important to the project. Do you think Relena is ready?"

"They already signed the papers," Duo said, trying to find the most comfortable spot on the couch. "It's not like they can back out now."

"Yes they can," Trowa said, watching Duo jump around.

"It isn't until after the party that we know the project will work," Quatre said, also watching Duo.

"Well," Duo said, now upside down. "She'll be fine anyway. She's always good at this stuff. The only problem is the dancing part, but Trowa already is helping with that."

"I thought of something too," Quatre said, standing up. He walked out of the room and brought back a bag and handed it to Duo.

"Great minds think alike," Trowa said looking inside.

"So" Duo said, "That's a forth of it. I guess she's more ready then she thought. As long as Heero doesn't stress her out anymore, she'll be fine."

â. No comments today! Next chapter is will be up very soon!


	8. safety 8 shopping trips

Safety Chapter 8 

Do I REALLY have to say it? I. Do. Not. Own. Gundam. Wing. Ok? Ok. It's also pretty pointless to tell you that there is quiet a bit of RxH and all the other basic couples.

- This is another older one. I was going to wait a week or so before putting it up, but I'm doing it now because a got an email asking me to, so tah dah! and if you like it, you should thank her.

"Here we are." Noin said showing Relena and Heero through the door. "This is where Milliardo and I are staying for now."

"You _and_ Milliardo?" Relena asked.

"Just while we are on this colony. There are two rooms." She looked back to Milliardo as he came through the door. "How should we divide the rooms?"

"What?" Milliardo asked, a bit confused.

"We have to divide the two rooms while Relena and Heero are staying here." She explained. "Or someone could sleep on the couch."

Everyone stood and looked nervously at each other for a few seconds.

"How about Relena and Heero stay in one room and we stay in the other?" Noin suggest to Milliardo.

"What about you and Relena in one room and Heero and I in the other?" Milliardo suggested.

Heero and Relena both looked annoyed. It was after 10 and they were tired.

"We should have gotten a hotel." Heero muttered and Relena sighed in agreement.

Zechs glanced at Relena and back at Heero, then gave Noin an "I-really-need-you-to-agree" look.

Noin finally sighed. "I don't think either of you mind, do you?"

"No," they both answered in a tired unison.

"All right then," Noin said, leading Relena to their room.

Heero started walking toward the other room.

"Wait." Milliardo said firmly, "I want to talk to you."

Heero looked at him for a second, then walked over and sat on the couch.

"I want to know how you have been treating Relena."

Heero reached into his pocket. "You should look at this," Heero said, tossing him the blue crystal necklace. "Familiar?"

Milliardo examined it curiously. "Yes."

"I didn't want to show it to you in front of Relena. I think I saw it in a painting at the palace a long time ago."

"Where did you get this?"

"Vert gave it to Relena in a letter."

Milliardo sat down, looking at it. "I remember it. It was my mother's favorite necklace. Why would he give it to her?"

"The note said that he had no intention of hurting her and that his name was Vert. The rest was just a scribble, like the pen had fallen from his hand."

"Doesn't want to hurt her?" Milliardo asked. "I don't believe that for a second."

"I doubt he thought we would."

"How do you think we can stop him?"

"Kill him," Heero said, standing up. "That would be my preference, but for Relena's sake, we can just catch him."

"All right, how are you treating Relena?"

"I protect her to fulfill my mission."

"Mission?"

"My mission is to protect Relena."

Milliardo laughed a bit and sat back. "That's all this is? Well, that's fine with me."

"By the way, she chose me,"

"What?"

"She chose to go to the ball with me."

"You told her that I found a prince, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to go?"

"What do you think?" Heero sarcastically remarked, as Milliardo went to the closet to get an extra pillow and blanket.

"I think you wouldn't," Milliardo said, pulling the pillow out.

"You don't know me very well then."

"What if I relieved you of your mission?" Millairdo asked and threw Heero the pillow forcefully.

"I don't quit missions," Heero said, as he caught it.

"You wouldn't be. You'd only be reassigned. You could go help train new recruits for the preventers."

"No."

Milliardo looked at him curiously. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not a very good teacher," He threw the pillow on to the couch.

"I'm sure they have another mission for you."

Heero looked at Milliardo. He knew what Milliardo was getting at, but he was going to continue to dodge. "You don't think Relena is safe with me?"

"No, I don't."

Heero smirked a little surprised. "Then you shouldn't have given me the mission."

"I didn't want to."

"Then why did you?"

Milliardo looked over and glared for a second before ignoring his question. "Do you want the bed or the sleeping bag?" he said motioning toward the room.

"I'd rather just sleep out here. I'm sure you wouldn't mind having your own room."

Milliardo looked back and was about to argue, but decided he was too tired and handed him a blanket. "Fine." He went into the next room, shutting the door soundly.

Heero turned off the light, than laid on the couch to try and sleep.

About 4 am, the lights flashed on. Heero blinked and sat up.

"Oh!" Relena said, seeing him. She kept her voice down so she wouldn't wake Milliardo or Noin. "I thought you were in the room with Milliardo."

"No." he said, getting up. "Why are you up?"

"I can't sleep, but I'll go back and let you sleep more."

"No," Heero said, pushing off the blanket. "It's fine. Why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know," Relena lied, sitting in a chair nearby.

Heero got up and looked around the small kitchen for something to eat. Everything was empty.

"I can't believe this..." he muttered moving through empty cupboards.

"What's wrong?" Relena asked looking over from the chair.

"They don't have any food," he said after going through everything.

"They probably go out every night."

Heero came back and sat down on the couch. "Are you hungry?"

"A little I guess."

"Good." he said getting back up. He took his wallet out of his pocket. It only had 20 dollars in it. "We have enough to get something to eat," Heero said, looking through Milliardo's coat pocket, fishing out the keys to his car.

"Where is your car?" Relena asked, scribbling a note to Noin and Milliardo.

"It's still at my apartment," Heero said opening the door. He let Relena through and then gently closed it.

"Think they'll notice that we're gone?" Relena asked quietly as they walked down the halls of the empty dark building. It was eerie and their footsteps echoed.

"Yes, but you left a note, so we shouldn't worry about it." They stopped and waited for the elevator. Music played lightly as it dropped them down to the first floor. Relena glanced at Heero for a second, but quickly looked away.

"At least we don't have to worry about any attacks," she said quietly. The elevator beeped as they got to the bottom floor. The entire floor was empty and dark.

They walked out to Milliardo's car and got in. It was silent as they drove to the small 24-hour mart that was down the road a little bit.

Heero didn't even look up from driving. "Relena, you need to relax."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm here so you don't have to worry about the attacks or anything else. You need to focus on your job. That's what's most important right now." He glanced over at her for a second then parked the car at the mart. "I also don't want you to worry about me. I'm only here to protect you." She looked down. "But that's because," he said opening the door, "I want to." He got out of the car and Relena did the same. "But if this isn't working, Zechs would be more then happy to find you a different body guard."

Relena smiled. "It's fine, Heero."

He gave a small smile and a nod in return. "All right. Let's go get some food then."

When Relena and Heero got back Noin and Milliardo were still sleeping. They unpacked what they needed to make pancakes and eggs.

"The colony that the ball is at isn't very far from here," Heero said, taking out a few eggs and putting the rest into the small refrigerator. "There wouldn't be any point to going there until the night before."

"But do we really want to stay with Noin and Milliardo is the question."

"If it's all the same to you, I wouldn't mind finding our own hotel or staying with Quatre."

"Quatre lives on this colony?" Relena asked.

"Yeah."

"Then we should at least visit him. I didn't get to talk to him at all at dinner."

"All right. When do you want to go?"

"Right after we feed Noin and Milliardo. I don't think we should ask to stay with him though."

"His house is most likely the safest place on this colony and I'm sure he has the room."

"I don't want to have to beg people for a room though."

"Quatre understands what's going on."

"But I don't want to be rude."

"Then I'll ask."

"Then you'll be rude."

"Why does that matter? It wouldn't be you that's asking."

"Let's just find a hotel. I still want to visit him though."

"If we visit him, he'll offer a room. When he does, we should accept."

"Otherwise we'll be rude," Relena sighed.

"If we stay with Quatre we have less chance of Zechs trying to visit us."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

Heero didn't answer.

"There's no reason for you and Milliardo to be fighting anymore. Why don't you both stop?"

"Because there is a reason."

"Which is?"

Noin walked in quietly, "Sorry for interrupting your little tiff, but what are you making?"

Relena blushed. "Some eggs and pancakes." she said opening the mix for the pancakes.

"Is Milliardo up yet?" Heero asked, cracking the eggs.

"I don't think so, but he may be," she said, getting an apple out of one of the bags. "So I was wondering too. What are you and Milliardo still fighting about?"

Heero glared. She knew, but she wanted him to admit it in front of Relena. Through Preventers, she and Heero had gotten to know each other well. Even if they hadn't, she could still pick up on what was going on.

"Nothing," he said casually.

Noin decided to let it go. "I caught something about staying with Quatre-"

"You were listening to our conversation?" Relena asked, a little offended.

"I didn't mean to, but it's really quiet and sound carries easily."

Relena decided that it didn't matter and let her continue.

"So are you going to stay with him? I wouldn't mind just staying with Milliardo."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Heero said, under his breath. Relena smiled when Noin blushed slightly.

"Maybe you should stay here and Relena and I will visit Quatre." Noin threatened.

"Then all this food would go to waste."

"You've been hanging around Relena too long. I think you might actually have a sense of humor."

"That probably wasn't a joke," Relena corrected.

Noin nodded.

"What isn't?" Milliardo asked, walking in.

"Nothing." Relena said, pouring pancake batter into a pan. "We were thinking of going to visit Quatre today. Do you mind if we borrow your car?"

"You should take a taxi," Noin said.

"That sounds like a better idea," Heero said.

"Are you coming back?" Milliardo asked.

"If he offers a room, we don't want to be rude."

About the same time Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were helping with a shopping trip.

"Are you sure the four of you can do this?" Duo asked the excited girls.

"Yes!" Catherine, Hilde, Dorothy, and Sally all said at once.

"Ok." Duo sighed, "We'll have to trust you guy-... I mean... ladies." He waved his arm towards the fancy boutique. "Go for it."

"I saw the perfect dress here." Dorothy said as they walked in.

"I hope it wasn't that green one." Hilde shuddered.

"What's wrong with that one?" asked Catherine.

"It's just too green." Sally said, looking at the greenest dress she had ever seen.

"I think it would suit Miss Relena fine."

"You would," muttered Hilde.

Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre sat outside the shop on a bench.

"How long is this going to take?" Duo asked out loud.

"Four women in a store buying clothes? We'll never leave." Wufei said.

"For the first time ever, I think I actually agree."

"Just as long as they pick something," Trowa said.

"It's more important that it's something that will look nice." Quatre said slightly worried over Dorothy's demand to 'help', "She is going to be in front of all those people after all."

"Do you really think it was a good idea to bring Dorothy?" Trowa asked, knowing who Quatre was thinking about.

"We need all the help we could get," Duo answered. "Though I can't believe your thinking of taking her to the dance, Quat."

"I don't see why you need to bring a woman to something anyway. If I could, I would happily go alone," Wufei said.

"I don't think anyone would mind if you went alone," Trowa said, a little annoyed.

"Are you kidding? We need Sally there so someone will shut him up!" Duo corrected. "Why are you taking your sister as a date?"

Wufei opened his mouth, but Duo stopped him before he could say anything.

"I'm going to show support for Relena." Trowa answered.

Duo sat and blinked for a second. "Oh. I get it."

"I don't," Quatre admitted, hoping for an explanation.

"If he didn't, he's going to have a ton of girls after him. This way none of them know that she's his sister, so all the girls will think he's taken." He looked at Trowa and winked. "You'd better hope Catherine doesn't find a more interesting date though. Otherwise you may be in trouble."

"I'm going to show support for Relena," Trowa repeated.

Three hours pass.

"We found it!" Hilde declared, walking out of the store with the other girls.

They all stared at the four sleeping boys.

"We weren't that long," Dorothy said.

"Better sleeping then fighting," Sally said.

"They were probably fighting before they were sleeping," Hilde said under her breath. Dorothy slowly leaned close to Quatre till she was right next to him, as if she was going to whisper in his ear.

"WAKE UP!!!" she yelled as loud as she could.

All the boys growled and held their ears as they sat up.

"What was that for?" Duo asked angrily, watching Quatre holding his head trying to stop the ringing.

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep." Dorothy answered.

"You shouldn't have taken three hours." Wufei retorted.

"Can you hear?" Trowa asked Quatre, who didn't answer.

"You know, maybe they should try to kill her instead of Relena," Duo said, standing up.

"That's not funny," Hilde said, throwing the bag at Duo.

"That the dress?" Duo asked looking in. "Ohhh... Sparkly!"

"We think she'll like it," said Sally.

"If you didn't think she would like it, why would you buy it?" Wufei asked.

"Let's go home," said Catherine pulling Trowa up.

"Ummm... Is he going to be ok?" Hilde asked, looking at Quatre.

"I'll be fine." Said Quatre, still holding his head in pain.

"At least he can still hear," Duo said.

"It's the other ear we have to worry about," said Wufei.

"This is going to be an interesting party," Trowa said half to himself.

Miles away, an important phone call is being made.

"Where are you?!" yelled Vert into the phone.

"Sir, we got word that Relena Peacecraft is going to colo -"

"Where did you hear this?!"

"From a woman outside the meeting room."

"Our times should have been correct. She was probably a preventer."

"Sorry sir,"

"Pay it no mind." He sighed. "We'll just have to plan better. The celebration of the signing is our last chance, but we know she will be there. We'll plan for that."

The next one is only half already written, so it might be a little while before I get it up.


End file.
